Kenshin Himura VS King Bradley
Kenshin Himura VS King Bradley is the sixth episode of Triforce54's DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Kenshin Himura from Rurouni Kenshin, and King Bradley from Fullmetal Alchemist. Description A man of wrath stirs up strife, and one given to anger cuases much transgression. -Proverbs 23:22 Interlude Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates Wiz: Throughout history, brutal killers and fearsome swords have often gone hand in hand. Boomstick: But these two have proven that they are far more than human! Wiz: Kenshin Himura, wandering samurai. Boomstick: And King Bradley, the Homunculus known as Wrath. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kenshin Himura King Bradley Cues: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Fire in the Sky Wiz: Amestris, a country riddled with warfare. Boomstick: Hey! My kind of country! Wiz: This unified state expanded its territory through the means of its military, which had an unprecedented amount of power in the government. Such a country could only be ruled by the most iron willed and cunning warrior. Such a man was Führer King Bradley. Boomstick: Hot damn! Look at that stache! But don't think I don't respect the guy. Just look at him! He's badass. King Bradley: How arrogant of you. Do you sincerely believe that your single life is equivalent to the remaining multitude of your followers? Your stature has gone to your head. The life of any individual human is only worth one life, that's all. Nothing more, and nothing less. Your life is not enough to call off the extermination. Wiz: But before he was King Bradley, he was simply Prospective Führer Number 12. Part of a secret program designed to create the perfect leader for Amestris. His whole life was based around learning and training, all to become ruler. Boomstick: Eventually, Number 12 would be chosen by the program to endure a deadly procedure. And by procedure we mean injecting a stone created by the souls of innocents into his body. Damn! Wiz: This stone was a Philosopher's Stone, created by the powers of Alchemy: the science of understanding, deconstructing, and reconstructing matter. The stone is powered by the souls trapped inside of it, and it repeatedly tore Number 12's body apart. Boomstick: But Führer Number 12 wasn't a pussy. He overcame the stone's power and took it for his own. And then some bearded dude gave him his new secret name and title. King Bradley: I am Wrath, the furious. Wiz: Bradley is classified as a Homunculus, A.K.A. an artificially created human. However, this is not entirely the case. Bradley was originally human, so this makes him a deadly hybrid. Boomstick: But let's not kid ourselves. Bradley, Wrath, whatever you want to call him, is beyond human! Cues: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Versus Homunculus Boomstick: Whenever Bradley goes into battle, he always carries six swords, each of them strong enough to cut through the steel of a tank! He's an expert swordsman who doesn't mess around. Wiz: Part of his immense skill comes from his demeanor. He's rarely ever surprised or intimidated. The latter usually applies to his opponents. Boomstick: You know, for someone named after the personification of rage, he doesn't really "rage" all that often. Wiz: I think that Bradley exhibits a different type of rage, a more silent and cold version. Boomstick: Oh ho, I got chills! Wiz: Wrath is extremely adaptable to any kind of bladed weapon, whether a Xingese style sword or two daggers. But his go to fighting style is double wielding his swords. Boomstick: Bradley's attacks can be swift and precise, or erratic and ferocious. But that doesn't mean he gets sloppy. That just means you're screwed! Wiz: But his most useful attribute is his Ultimate Eye. Boomstick: Under his eye patch lies an Ouroborus symbol on his eye, signifying his true identity as a Homunculus. This eye is crazy! Not only does it let him have an acute sense of everything around him, it's basically precognition. That is, the ability to see the future. He can predict all of your moves and analyze your weaknesses! Once, he escaped from a falling train by stepping on the mid air fragments to get to safety. Death Battle Results Next Time Who are you rooting for? Kenshin Bradley Category:Sword Duel Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Shounen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Triforce54 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Wielders Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles